mihsignvisionfandomcom-20200214-history
TV4 Star
|language = Dekanian|broadcast_area = Nationally|formerly_called = Mini (free-to-air, 2000-2001) TV8 (2001-2011) Otenka (2011-2013)|sister_channel(s) = TV4 Doma 4N Svetni Liberta Plus Liberta Plus Maks ATV TV4 Mega Doma Famiglia TV4 International Doma International Svetni International Svetni 24|website = www.tv4star.dr|satellite = }} TV4 Star '''is Dekanian television network owned by TV4 Media. The channel broadcasts music videos related to all genres and entertainment programmings. History '''TV4 Star was launched on 17th April 2000 as free-to-air version Mini, originally owned by Nacionalna Dekanskaradio. Launch of the broadcast for animated series and stop-motion for pre-schoolers from 2 to 6 years. On 1st September 2001, Mini was rebranded (along with Junior Television). On 17th September 2001, the free-to-air version Mini is renamed TV8 and the new broadcast format for sports events, news, lifestyle, entertainment, talk-shows, series and movies related to action, thriller, crime, sci-fi, adventure, drama and comedy. On 17th September 2002, TV8 officially extended it broadcast day to be from 24 hours. On 13th December 2003, TV8 '''rebranded and the new broadcast format for news, movies, series and entertainment programmings for men and the rest of sports events. On 2003 to 2004, '''TV8 broadcasts music videos and pornographic movies at all night. On 2004, TV8 have a change of management took place on the channel, during which all managers who were at the origins of creating the channel as a sports channel left with TV8. On 1st April 2004, the news on the TV channel began to appear without presenters (only the voice-over, voicing video clips remained), contracts for further cooperation were not extended with many journalists. A number of employees, unable to withstand the constant non-payment of wages, quit and went to work at NDR Sport or Sportvizija. By the beginning of the summer of 2004, almost the entire broadcasting network began to consist of archived broadcasts and repetitions of programs, the last football tournament remaining at that time at the television station (the Spanish Primera Division) in March 2005 was also turned off for debts. At the same time, in some major Dekanian cities, TV8 broadcasting began to be turned off for debts. On 2005, TV8 '''concluded an agreement with the Government of the Zaraberg Region on joint activities to highlight the sports life of the Zaraberg region. In the same year, a new grid was formed on the channel, which lasted until the fall of 2009. The channel began to position itself as an “extreme sports channel”, which negatively affected its ratings: the channel all these 4 years ranked last among all Dekanian broadcasting with rating indicators from 0.1% to 0.4%. From this point on, darts, pool and poker were shown more often on '''TV8. Information broadcast has been expanded to 30 daily issues. TV8 was the first to broadcast 24 Hours of Le Mans endurance race and Indianapolis 500 open-wheel race, as well as Superbike World Championship, Red Bull Racing, X Games, FA Cup, the final game for the title of champion of National Football League and the United States of America Super Bowl. On 1st September 2005, TV8 was rebranded and the new logo and idents were changed. On September 2009, TV8 was acquired by Modern Times Group and the logo under Viasat name. On 1st January 2010, TV8 'removed news ''and the new broadcast format for entertainment, movies, sports, foreign series, comedy and teleshopping. on March, broadcasts music videos at night and June, broadcasts Yucoscret series. On 13th August 2011, '''TV8 is renamed Otenka and the new programmings for autumn and switched to the widescreen format. On November 2013, Otenka is acquired by TV4 Media, after that it was acquired to match the TV4 Media channels. On 20th December 2013, Otenka is renamed TV4 Star and the new broadcast format for music videos, anime and entertainment programmings and stopped the 4:3 image format then became a full 16:9 image format and launched in HD simulcast. On 22nd August 2015, TV4 Star was rebranded along with TV4 and 4N. Programmings Music * Star Dekanija * Star Clip * Star Rock * Star 80' * Star 90' * Star 2000' * Star Rap * Star Live * Star Gold * Hit 2m * Zeliradio Live Entertainment * Duck Dynasty *''Little Women: LA'' *''People Just Do Nothing'' *''Archer'' Logos Mini (1998-2001).png|First logo (2000 to 2001) Mini (1998-2001, ulitka).png|First logo (snail) Mini (2002-2004).png|Second logo (2001) TV8 (2001-2003).png|Third logo (2001 to 2003) TV8 (2003-2005).png|Fourth logo (2003 to 2005) TV8 (2005-2009).png|Fifth logo (2005 to 2009) TV8 (2009-2011).png|Sixth logo (2009 to 2011) Otenka (2011-2013).png|Seventh logo (2011 to 2013) TV4 Star (2013-2015).png|Eighth logo (2013 to 2015) TV4 Star HD (2013-2015).png|HD logo (2013 to 2015) TV4 Star (2015-.n.v.).png|Current logo (2015 to present) TV4 Star HD (2015-.n.v.).png|HD logo (2015 to present) TV4 Star (2017).png|Current logo with TV4 logo External links Category:Television channels in Dekania Category:Launched in 2000 Category:Dekania Category:TV4 Media Category:Antenna Group Category:Music television channels Category:Entertainment television channels Category:Microbloggers Category:Facebook users Category:Klassmati users Category:Instagram users Category:YouTube users Category:Television channels, broadcasts in 16:9 image format Category:Television channels, broadcasts in HD version Category:Dekanian-language television channels Category:Music channels Category:High-definition music channels